


It Takes a Man

by OneTrueEmotion



Series: Bright and Clear [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueEmotion/pseuds/OneTrueEmotion
Summary: Eddie's Dad Mode kicks in because this baby is not happy. He has already changed the diaper and is warming up a bottle of formula, bouncing the baby gently in his arms, when Buck comes into the kitchen area, eyebrow raised at the scene before him."Got something to tell me, Diaz?""Actually, you're the one with some explaining to do."---In which a special surprise is dropped off at the firehouse.





	It Takes a Man

It's late in a shift and Eddie is cleaning the engine while everyone else is having a nap after a call when a woman comes in with a car seat and a tote bag demanding to know if Evan Buckley works there.

"Yeah, you want me to go--"

"No, just tell him that this belongs to him." And she's gone. Leaving the makeshift diaper bag and car seat, complete with a screaming baby, behind.

Eddie's Dad Mode kicks in because this baby is not happy. He has already changed the diaper and is warming up a bottle of formula, bouncing the baby gently in his arms, when Buck comes into the kitchen area, eyebrow raised at the scene before him.

"Got something to tell me, Diaz?"

"Actually, you're the one with some explaining to do." He hands Buck the letter that he found in the bag and watches the shock on his face as he reads it. The thing is, Eddie isn't mad. Yeah, he and Buck are dating now, but its only been seven months. Just before that Buck had had a short regression to Buck 1.0 while he was having his bisexual panic over his feelings for Eddie, and this baby was clearly the product of one of those encounters.

Buck is finished reading but is still looking down at the letter with a blank stare. Then the baby fusses and Eddie looks down, readjusting the bottle and bouncing a little. When he looks up again the look of absolute love and tenderness on Buck's face makes Eddie's chest tight with emotion.

"That's my baby?" he asks in awe, tears forming in his eyes.

Eddie nods. "Apparently. Do you want to hold her?"

"I have a daughter." It's more of a statement this time, but still with the same level of amazement. He holds out his arms and Eddie gently places the baby in them. While Buck looks at the little girl with complete devotion, Eddie grabs the letter and skims over it quickly. Yes, she's sure the baby is his. No, she's not interested in being a mother. Basically if Buck doesn't want her she's going up for adoption. Eddie doesn't even have to ask to know that that isn't happening.

At that point the rest of the team wanders in, all wearing similar questioning looks seeing Buck with a baby.

"Guys, I'm a dad!"

Eddie watches as they all come to the same conclusion that he did and, taking their cues from the beaming smile that Buck's wearing, give their excited congratulations.

A little while later Buck is sitting on the couch holding his daughter--he hasn't let go of her since Eddie first put her in his arms--and Eddie sits down next to him.

"Her name is Clara. Clara Buckley," Buck says with a soft reverence.

Eddie knows, it was in the letter, but he just smiles. "It's a beautiful name."

Clara has her tiny fingers wrapped around one of Buck's and Eddie can't help but reach out and stroke them gently. Buck has a slight frown on his face and Eddie's pretty sure he knows why, but he gives him time to say it himself.

Eventually Buck takes a deep breath. "I'm not giving her up."

"I know."

"I know this isn't what you signed up for and I would understand--"

"I'm not going anywhere." They're both a little surprised at the complete lack of hesitation on Eddie's part, and there's a moment where they take a second to acknowledge what this means. Bringing Buck into Eddie and Christopher's life had been one thing; adding a baby to the mix is a whole other level of commitment. And yet... Eddie is more sure about this than he ever was with Shannon. "I'm not going anywhere," he repeats with conviction, and if he had had any remaining doubts, the smile Buck gave him would have blown them away.

"That's good, because I need someone to teach me how to change a diaper," he looks down and wiggles the finger that the baby is still clutching, "don't I, Clara."

Another thought comes to Eddie that makes him smile, and Buck makes an inquisitive noise. "Christopher always did want a baby sister."

**Author's Note:**

>  _And my heart hit like a hammer,_  
>  And my thoughts were runnin' wild,  
> Any fool can make a baby,  
> but it takes a man to raise a child.
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is short, but I'm considering doing more little snapshots of this universe so if you want more let me know :)


End file.
